Wrath (Fear)
"Wrath" is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the twentieth episode overall. It aired on October 2nd, 2016, on AMC at 9/8c. Plot Synopsis Ofelia's truck breaks down in the Mexican desert. While she checks the engine, a group of infected attacks her. Ofelia kills several, but when she sees an incoming herd, she flees on foot. In the middle of the night, Nick sneaks out of bed with Luciana and meets Reynaldo. They skulk into the infirmary and steal OxyContin. At daylight, they pass through the bus out of La Colonia to deliver the drugs to Marco. Travis wakes up in Madison's hotel room. She tries to make him feel better about leaving Chris and invites him to join the rest of the group downstairs. Nick and Reynaldo arrive at El Pelícano and tell Antonio that they need to speak with Marco. Alicia brings Travis some food. Travis admits that Chris is sick and apologizes for not believing or protecting her when she said that Chris threatened her. Nick gives Marco the OxyContin, but Marco says he no longer has a need for their supply. He tells Nick that he has joined forces with a more powerful gang and plans to take over La Colonia. Nick asks what will happen to the residents, but Marco doesn't care. To prove it, Marco reveals the executed bodies of Francisco, his wife, and daughter. He advises Nick to leave La Colonia immediately if he wants to live. Madison checks in with Alicia, who is taking care of survivors in the parking garage. Alicia expresses her disdain for Brandon and Derek, who are loudly disparaging the Mexican patients and complaining about Brandon's dislocated shoulder. Madison tries to quiet Brandon and Derek down. She asks what happened and learns that Brandon hurt his shoulder in a car accident after they let their 16-year-old companion, a kid from Los Angeles, drive without a license. They say the driver died in the accident. Madison deduces that they are the men who Chris joined up with. Madison tells Strand that Brandon and Derek are in the parking garage and that she suspects Chris is dead. Strand discourages her from telling Travis, as it would destroy the only thing that keeps him going. It's the same hope Strand lost when Thomas died. Madison agrees that the news about Chris would break Travis. Nick tells Luciana that Marco's gang is about to attack La Colonia and apologizes for sneaking away. At the infirmary, Nick and Luciana brief Alejandro on Marco's impending assault. Nick urges Alejandro to vacate La Colonia immediately. The debate is interrupted by a patient who has turned. The infected attacks and, in the ensuing scuffle, Alejandro and two others are bitten. Nick kills the infected by pressing his fingers through the eyeballs, into the brain. Alejandro gapes at the bite on his arm, but he assures Nick and Luciana that he will be fine. Ofelia follows the fence at the Mexican-American border and finds a hole. She crosses into America. The La Colonia townspeople say farewell as the infected infirmary victims offer themselves up to the herd in the yard. Nick tells Luciana he's worried about Alejandro. She assures him that Alejandro's faith will heal him. In the parking garage, Madison tells Brandon that Andrés will require privacy to fix his shoulder. As they escort Brandon and Derek away, the other survivors complain that Americans are receiving preferential treatment. The crowd becomes unruly. Travis hears a commotion outside and sees a mob of survivors following Madison as she escorts Brandon and Derek to the gate. He runs outside and demands to know where Chris is. Nick packs a bag in his trailer and tells Luciana they must leave, refusing to believe that faith will protect them from Marco's gang. Alejandro stops by. Nick orders Alejandro to tell Luciana his secret. Alejandro admits that he is not immune to infected bites, explaining that the bite on his neck actually came from the boy he was trying to save, not from an infected. Luciana reels from the news. Nick begs Luciana to come with him. She refuses, saying La Colonia is her home. Ofelia trudges through the desert and ducks for cover when someone starts shooting at her. A man armed with Assault Rifle discovers her hiding behind a tree. "Welcome to America," he says. Travis and Madison take Brandon and Derek to the hotel cafe. After Andrés fixes Brandon's arm, Travis interrogates them about Chris. They explain that they were tired from avoiding bandits, and Chris offered to drive the truck so that they could catch up on sleep. When he veered off the road, the truck rolled, Chris was thrown from the truck, and died on impact. Travis asks where Chris was buried, and Derek says they pulled him from the wreck and buried him under a tree. Travis notices discrepancies in the two stories. He locks Madison and Oscar out of the cafe and begins to get physical with Brandon and Derek, demanding the truth. Brandon admits that Chris survived the wreck but suffered a leg injury, so they shot him dead in the road. "We had to," he pleads. Travis savagely beats Brandon and Derek to death, smashing heads and breaking limbs. During that, Travis unintentionally smashes Oscar's head with a door. He sinks to the floor, devastated. Other Cast Co-Stars *María Antonieta Zapien Romero as Laura *Cairo Bermúdez as Female Refugee *Adolfo Madera as Male Refugee *Francisco Estrada as Man Refugee *Amanda Flores as Middle-Aged Woman *Denitza García as Ana *Alfredo Herrera as Francisco *Alfonso Jarquin as Ramiro *Cuauhtli Jiménez as Reynaldo *Emmanuel Vega as Latecomer Refugee Uncredited *Unknown as La Colonia Resident *Unknown as La Colonia Resident *Unknown as La Colonia Resident Deaths *Francisco (Off-Screen) *Ana (Off-Screen) *Laura (Off-Screen) *Christopher Manawa (Confirmed Fate) *Derek *Brandon Luke (Alive) *At least 3 unnamed La Colonia residents Trivia *First appearance of Jeremiah Otto. *Last appearance of Christopher Manawa.'' (Flashback)'' *Last appearance of Derek. (Alive) *Last appearance of Brandon Luke. (Alive) *This episode was aired alongside "North". *Christopher Manawa is the first main character whose death wasn't witnessed by fellow group members. *As Reynaldo and Nick discuss a possible evacuation, Reynaldo mentions that "they can't move 300 people". This may have been an exaggeration on his part, as only around 110 people have been seen living in La Colonia and on the road throughout Tijuana. *Apart from Travis's killing Liza out of mercy, this episode marks the first time he kills living people. *In an interview, the showrunner revealed that in the scene between Ofelia and Russell, they purposefully chose an actor who somewhat resembled Daniel, to lead viewers into believing the man may be Daniel at first glance. References Category:Season 2 Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes